Sheer Midsummer Madness
by Effigy
Summary: Daryl has a secret rendezvous in the barn. Warning: Explicit Content


**Sheer Midsummer Madness**

Warning: Explicit Content Ahead

So this is my first attempt at this type of writing, so any reviews would really be appreciated.

* * *

Daryl corned her in the stables. She didn't seem surprised to see him there, like she knew that he had been watching her for the past couple days. She had been doing things to purposely entice him . How many things could a girl drop and pick up in front of him?

Now she's standing in front of him in tight jeans a white button up with her tits popping out. She wore a cowboy hat to top it off. It was one of the sexiest things he had seen in years. She was alone for once, cleaning out one of the stalls.

And as wrong as it, he just kept walking towards her. His eyes lingering on her ass. She didn't look surprised when she turned to look at him. She just scoffed and turned back to her work. Daryl took that to mean that she didn't care. She didn't care that he was there. She didn't care that he was going to bend her over. She practically gave him permission.

He reached out and grabbed her ass, kneading the flesh. She pushed back against him, encouraging him, but still continuing to work. He trailed his hands up and grasped her tits. She bit back a moan. Daryl began to trail kisses up her neck stopped to suck a tender spot below her earlobe.

She threw the shovel away from her and turned to face him. Her eyes burned with desire, but she was biting her lip with uncertainty. She knew it was wrong. She knew what would happen if they got caught. Daryl ignored all this as he grabbed her hair and forced her to meet his lips. She didn't hesitate and open her mouth. allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Daryl felt confined in his clothes. His cock was swollen and pressing painfully against his jeans. He ripped off her shirt and roughly shoved her pants to the ground. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and began tugging it above his head. He slapped her hands away and shoved his shirt back down. She gave his a questioning stare, but he chose to ignore it and tore at his own pants.

He bit back a groan as the cool air hit him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her roughly to the ground.

She takes a moment to stare at his cock before grabbing it at the base. She slowly licks from the base to the head, swirling her tongue around the tip. She teases him licking up and down for several moments before she swallows him fully. He lets out a low moan causing her eyes to flicker up.

It's by far one of the sexiest he's seen. He locks eyes with her as she starts to shove more and more of his cock down her throat. She only manages to get half of it down her throat before she gags on it. She uses her hands to stroke the rest, matching her sucking moments. Her other hand snakes up his legs and starts to rub his balls.

Daryl's knees go weak. He tangles his hand into her brown hair and thrusts forward. She panics and tries to pull away, but his grip is firm. He wants to test her limits. He thrusts forward again and feels his cock hitting the back of her throat before pushing it further down. She just stares up at him breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. He holds her there for a few seconds before releasing her completely.

She stumbles back, but is quickly pulled up by Daryl. He rips her panties off and spins her around, pressing her against the stable wall. He takes his time entering her. She moans and pushes back against him.

He slowly thrusts in and out of her. He likes to watch her squirm and try to stifle her moans. She keeps pushing back against him, trying to encourage him to fuck her harder and faster. He readily agrees.

He pumps in and out of her with as much force as he could. He wants to wreck her body. His hands travel from her hips up. He spends a short amount of time tweaking her nipples before continuing up to grip her shoulder. He uses his other hand to spank her perky little ass. She lets out a surprise squeal.

Daryl glances down and watches himself fuck her. He loves to see his cock slide in and out. He notices that her ass has a pink hand print from where he spanked her and he couldn't help, but to do it again.

And again.

He loved watching her flesh turn a dark red color. He felt her shudder and clinched beneath him. She lets out a loud moan as she orgasms. She continues to spasm underneath him, but Daryl doesn't let up on his pounding.

She snakes her hands down her body and eventually settles between his legs. She gently grabs him and rolls him around in her hands. It sends him over the edge and he finally explodes inside of her. He feels himself twitch for several seconds afterwards. It was one of the best orgasms he's had in a long time.

And just like all the other people Daryl had fucked in his life, they dress quickly afterwards. Neither of them speak, much less look at each other.

Daryl wants to make a run for it, but she stops him with her hand on his chest.

"Maggie!"

Both their heads snap in the direction of the voice.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Stay here!"

She shoves him further in the stall and rushes out to met Glenn. "Hey! I'm right here. Can you help me with the chickens and then I'll be done for the day"

"As long as you don't break another egg on my head."

Daryl hears them laughing together and they walk off. He can't help but to feel bitter about the whole situation. And a bit guilty on top of that. He waits another beat before strolling out of the barn and back to his tent. He sure as hell hoped that he still had some whiskey hidden in there. He felt the need to get a little shitfaced tonight.


End file.
